


Day 14 - Demon

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [14]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cooking, Curiosity, Demon, Friendship, Gen, Spicy Food, food shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: L-O-O-K. Omen is precious and must be protected. Thanks for coming to my DEMON talk.





	Day 14 - Demon

Rose was humming and singing in the kitchen. She had sent Rhapsody out for a few ingredients she was missing for the pie. When she reached a particularly fun part in her song, she closed her eyes and spun around a few times only to come to a screeching halt as she bumped into something with an adorable 'oomph!' escaping her lips.

She felt the extreme warmth of whatever she ran into and decided it was too soft to be the oven before she opened her eyes, a grin breaking out onto her face.

“Hi Omen!” Bouncing up and down she gave them a hug, giggling when their tail wrapped around her waist as she gave a soft sigh. “So warm~”

Omen chuckled, looking down at her as he hugged her back. He had been walking by her house when he heard her singing and was wondering what she was doing so he decided to appear in her kitchen. He always loved how they greeted each other: with a hug. She always got so happy with his naturally warm disposition and it never failed to make him smile.

“Hi Rose! I'm sorry to interrupt you. I can move if you want to go back to spinning.”

Rose blinked up at him, smile not leaving her face. “Oh no, it's fine. I was just waiting on Rhapsody to come back. We're making some pies.”

Omen titled his head, confusion making its way to his features. “What's a 'pie'?”

Roses eyes got wide as they lit up with excitement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rhapsody walked through the door with the her shopping bags. She went around the corner to enter the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw: Omen was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the prep table. He was using his tail to pick up different ingredients as Rose was happily explaining everything with her cookbook in hand.

“So...not just fruit?” Omen shifted hopefully, unsure if he would be able to eat what they were making. Which was a shame because it all sounded really, really good.

“Yeah, not just fruit! It can be made of eggs or veggies. Even meat! It can be sweet or spicy.” Rose laughed when he perked up and his tail waved happily, sloshing the cheese onto the table. She took the ingredient bowl carefully from his tail and smiled when it wrapped around her wrist.

“May I please see the book?”

“Of course!” Rose handed it to him, watching him bring it close to his nose and blink a few times. “We just need Rhapsody to come back with th---There she is! Hi Music!”

“Hi again, Flowers. Hi Omen, will you be cooking with us today?” Rhapsody bit her lip to keep from smiling. She thought her heart was going to burst with all the cuteness that was in front of her. Knowing that Omen loved learning, she always took to answering his questions whenever he asked them. But Rose? Rose adored teaching and was a natural with helping so placing Omen and Rose in a room together always ended up being the most heartwarming experience.

“Hi Dee Dee. May I? I promise not to get in your way,” he finished shyly with a warm smile.

“Oh Omen, you're never in the way! _Oui_ , please cook with us.” Rhapsody walked over to them. “Here, Flowers, the items that were missing. I am also glad I picked up these.” She took giant peppers out of the last bag.

Omen's eyes lit up as his tail went from around Rose's wrist to around the pepper. Rhapsody laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, it's ok. Go ahead.” She laughed harder when the pepper practically flew out of her hand and into Omen's mouth.

Omen happily munched on the pepper, watching as the two ladies set up the rest of what they needed to start cooking.

“Have you told Rose that you can't have anything sweet yet?”

Rose did a double take, looking quickly between Omen and Rhapsody. “No sweets?”

Rhapsody shook her head. “Ezra let me know. No sweets. All spicy.”

Rose nodded thoughtfully. “Ok, super hot meat pie it is. No salt.”

Rhapsody nodded slowly. “ **ALL** the no salt.”

Rhapsody took one of the aprons that was hanging by the door and put it on. Then she took another one and placed it on Rose.

“Why thank you, Doctor! This will be a successful procedure!” Rose gave a very professional nod as she floured up the pie pans.

Rhapsody snickered, grabbing another apron and went to Omen. “Here, Omen. We have to make you pie-making-ready according to our Pie Surgeon over there.”

Omen tilted his head, smiling while his fangs gleamed in the light. “I get one too? Thank you!”

“You're more than welcome.” Rhapsody carefully put it on him and secured it. “Rose is gonna ask for certain things from the table you're sitting on. Would you be a dear and hand them to her when she asks?”

Omen nodded excitedly. “Will do!”

All that could be heard from the kitchen for anyone walking by was laughing and singing. Rose danced with both Rhapsody and Omen while they waited for their treats to cook. The three of them spent the afternoon making pies: one blueberry, two apple, one egg, and the last one a spicy meat pie just for Omen.

It was one of the best afternoons the three of them had in a while and they made plans to cook again in the near future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rose and Omen should start a cooking show, tbh. I'd totally watch it.
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
